one week
by karupin13
Summary: can someone be able to like a person in just a week? - AU


Uchiha Sasuke, nineteen years of age walked through the hallways of Konoha University; his expression was the usual emotionless and straight but even so, the girls he passed by were drooling over his sexy aura. Some of them had the guts to get in his way just to look at him closely, but he just walked and didn't even mind on giving them a stare they so desperately wanted.

He turned around to one corner of the corridor and stopped at the first door before he knocked twice; he heard someone said _'enter'_ then he turned the knob. He saw two people; one was an old man who looked like fifty years of age that was seated behind an office desk. The old man had a waist-length with spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face, he also had two red lines that ran from both of his eyes and he was grinning like an idiot. Sasuke then remembered his long time buddy- Uzumaki Naruto.

He then shifted his gazed on the young woman sitting on one of the chairs in front of the old man, she had long blond hair that runs down through her waist and it was kept on a high ponytail, Sasuke assessed her more, she was probably as old as he was due to the fact that she too wears the standard Konoha University uniform (Being a state university; the administrators implemented that all courses in the university should wear a standard uniform except those who are in Medical course). And there she was, wearing a white blouse that had red linings on the edges of the collars and of the sleeves that rested neatly on both of her wrists; the red coloured skirt that was pleated was on her mid-thigh. The Uchiha finally looked straight at her and she did the same. It was then when blue-eyes met black, she smiled at him sweetly and Sasuke expected the worst- she would be one of his fan girls.

 _Crap!_

The old man then cleared his throat that brought Sasuke back to reality; he looked again at the man.

"Why don't you take your sit first before I tell you why you're here young man?" He didn't respond but obeyed the man. "Okay then, Ino he is Sasuke. And Sasuke, this is Ino; she was the exchange student from Suna." He introduced the two, the girl Ino was still smiling sweetly at him but he didn't give her a damn smirk.

"My name's Yamanaka Ino. Nice to meet you Sasuke-kun" she said as she extended her slender arms for a handshake. Sasuke looked at it at first before he hesitantly took her hand and the two shook hands.

"Uchiha Sasuke" he said simply. "Jiraiya-sensei, will you tell me now why I am summoned here?" Sasuke eyed the man seriously

"So serious Sasuke; anyway, I call you here because you are going to tour Ino around the campus. You'll guide her around until she gets familiar to this place and oh~ make it sure that she would catch up to the trends here in Konoha U." the white-haired man explained to him flatly, he stayed collected but inside, he was furious. Why would this old man wanted he, Uchiha Sasuke to tour the exchange student? Oh boy~ things are getting out of hand. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Why would I tour her around the campus?" Sasuke questioned Jiraiya; his eyes were looking straight at the man.

"You're the vice president of the student body, right? I can't get Hyuuga Neji because he's busy for the Taijutsu competition." He said, eyes were darted at the young Uchiha as if posing authority. "And don't you ever question my decisions. Remember that I am the head of this school." He added; Sasuke kept quiet and stood up and was about to head towards the door but stopped mid way and turn around again.

"Let's go" Sasuke demanded and once again walked towards the door. Ino was dumbfounded but regained her composure, smiled at Jiraiya before she stood up.

"Thank you very much Jiraiya-sensei" she said and followed the raven-haired man. Jiraiya shook his head as he smiled at the two who just vanished in his office door.

The two walked with awkward silence; she was new to this place that's why she always kept herself collected and noted herself not to squeal at how the man that she was walking with oozing with sex appeal, but after a good ten minutes of walking and touring around, Ino grew tired of her handsome tour guide. So she walked passed him and turned to face the young man when they were at the green house.

"Hey" she called out, he looked at him uninteresting. "Are you always like that?" Sasuke creased his brows; Ino shrieked in frustration before grabbing the young man's shoulders and pushed him at the glass wall but careful not to put pressures so the glass won't break. "You are handsome; I also think you're smart too and above all, you are mysteriously sexy! But you know what? You're too cold and too quiet, I don't think you have a girlfriend either." She burst out her annoyance but she just received an un-interestedly look from the man on the wall.

"Is that all you have to say?" Sasuke asked as he waved both of the girl's arms and leaned out of the glass wall; he dusted out his polo and pants before looking at her with a smirk. "This is the greenhouse by the way."

"Yes I know very well what place this is, thank you very much." She said irritated, "you're impossible, are you a homosexual?" she asked but this time she has a purpose- and that purpose is to annoy the boy. And it actually worked because without any word, Ino was the one pushing against the glass wall rather, un-gentlemanly. She looked at Sasuke who was hovering above her; his eyes were dangerously examining her face. "Well~?" she mocked.

"Say it again and I will teach you a lesson." He said darkly. Ino chuckled as if the raven-haired just told her a joke. She batted her eyelashes on him leaning out the glass wall just like what Sasuke did; she gave him a look as if to challenge him.

"Then teach me." She said when she was finally freed out of the young man's grip, Sasuke narrowed his eyes towards Ino but the girl just laughed at him. "I bet you're going to chase me around this campus in just a week." She said testing him; it was then when Sasuke smirked at her again.

"Don't be so conceited Yamanaka. You're not my type" he said and walked away from her. "Let's head back to the main building." He added as he continued walking. Ino rolled her eyes but followed anyway.

It was a Monday, her first day after she became an official student at Konoha University; she packed everything she needed and walked out of her room and out of her house where the driver waited for her. She thanked her father for choosing an apartment thirty minutes away from her new school. She wouldn't be able to wake up early just to make it in time.

She got out of the car and instructed the driver to fetch her at five o'clock. Then she headed towards the campus. She was having a hard time finding her class for her first subject; it also didn't help that the girls were trying to kill her with their stares- correction death glares.

 _This is my first day in this school and I am receiving heated stares already?_ She thought as she continued her journey, she didn't notice that someone was walking towards her until she bumped onto that _someone_

"I'm sorry" Ino said as she rubbed her nose that bumped onto someone's chest. She looked up and saw the mighty Uchiha looking down at her with his famous annoying but _sexy_ smirk. "Oh~" she gasped teasingly.

"Your room is at the other building." He said monotonously, the smirk immediately faded and she frowned.

"You didn't tell last time!" she said aggravated, Sasuke just shrugged at her outburst.

"You didn't hand me your schedule." He replied, Ino took a deep sigh before walking side by side with the man.

"I thought you know my schedule." She said calmly, Sasuke gave him a look that told her she's crazy. "Alright, alright! I thought we HAVE same classes since you're my guide here." Ino replied to his weird look on her.

"I'm taking Foreign Relations." Sasuke informed her, Ino just nodded

"Mine's Psychology. My father wants me to take Medicine and take over him as a Neurosurgeon but . . . ~"

"I don't need your story." Sasuke cut her off.

"You jerk" she said under her breath and caught the deathly stares coming from the girls at the corridor they were passing. "Are the girls studying here all violent?" she asked curiously. Sasuke looked at her over his shoulder then shrugged.

"Yo~ Sasuke!" Ino was distracted when he heard someone called her companion's name, the said companion didn't even bothered to stop; but the one who called Sasuke easily caught up to them in no time. "New girlfriend?"

"what the~" Ino said in disbelief; but when they stopped and came face to face with her new companion, she was greeted by a wide almost mischievous grin coming from another blond with whiskers on his face. He extended his arms on her and she gladly took it. "Yamanaka Ino." After a short hand shake, the trio continued walking.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He said, he was still grinning and Ino suddenly remembered Jiraiya.

"You know what; you could've possibly been mistaken as a Yamanaka. But we don't grin like a mad man, and you're hair's too short." She commented and Naruto's jaw dropped at her bold comments.

"Oh~ sorry for being too friendly towards you; I just thought that Sasuke is your boyfriend. I get too excited whenever my best buddy has a girl. It makes him human in that way, you know." This time, Ino gave him a grin.

"I think we're going to come along nicely." She said

"Cut the crap you two; Yamanaka, where here." Sasuke said as they stopped at the door in the last room of the corridor. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria at lunch." He said and went off.

"He's just like that, but he's no harm Ino-chan. Let's talk later at lunch; see you later then!" Naruto said as he waved at her before he ran towards Sasuke. When the duo was out of her sight, she inhaled and exhaled before knocking on the door.

 _Wish me luck_ she thought and opened the door.

Her first subject was horrible, she thought that she wouldn't be able to caught at their lesson; but it turned out that her lectures back in Suna was advance than here in Konoha. She took a deep breath, held it a few seconds before she slowly exhaled; she had a habit of doing it if she was upset or disappointed. The reason she agreed to be an exchange student in Konoha was because of the reason that the University excelled well and ranked number one in the whole country.

She took her time walking along the corridors towards the cafeteria and she was now starting to get annoyed to those glares coming from the girls. She couldn't contain her annoyance anymore; she stopped at her track and stared back at them

"What are your problem ladies? I barely set foot to the entire campus!" she yelled, a couple of young woman and some older than her encircled her.

"You! You have some guts to flirt with Sasuke-kun eh~?" some random girl said to her. her eyes went wide upon hearing it.

"How dare you walk with him? You think you're that pretty to make up to his expectations?" another said to her and she snapped.

"Okay, enough! You're making a scene." Another voice coming from a girl shouted and the girls that surrounded her split into two. She looked at the owner of the voice and saw a girl wearing an all white uniform, consisting of a blouse with circular collar that was matched with pants. She had a pink hair that was shoulder length. She smiled at her then turned her gaze back to the girls. "is that a good way to treat a new student?" she asked them and the girls bowed their head in embarrassment.

"But I'm the one~" she tried to reason out but the pink-haired girl took her hand and led her away from the girls.

"I don't need explanation. Whoever started it, it was still rude of them to treat you like that," she said and they both stopped mid way. "I'm Haruno Sakura by the way."

"Yamanaka Ino. Thank you for saving me from those girls." She said and offered her a smile. "I think that, that Uchiha was hot; but I didn't imagine that he has many fan girls roaming in this campus." She commented.

"Yeah~ Uchiha Sasuke in his emotionless and rude manner still has many girls following him all over." Sakura filled her in. "I used to admired him when I was in first year but it faded when I met my boyfriend now." She added with a giggle, Ino giggled too and patted her back

"Good job Sakura" she said. And the two girls grinned widely. "I'm so relieved that you saved me, and now, I'm so comfortable with you!" she exclaimed, Sakura grinned more.

"Me too. I wouldn't expect that we'll be like this. We just met a couple of minutes ago." Sakura replied, and they both headed to the cafeteria.

"Thank you Sakura. I'm going to find that bastard jerk so that I could have my way on my second class after lunch." Ino said and was about to walked away when Sakura prevented her. "What?"

"I'm leading you to where he is" Sakura said and dragged the blond.

"There you go!" Naruto greeted the moment the two girls were on their way towards where he and Sasuke was seated. Sakura gave Naruto a smile and sat beside him, Ino was surprised that Naruto was actually Sakura's boyfriend. She tentatively sat beside Sasuke who didn't do anything but to stare at her.

"Your super fan girls drove Ino crazy earlier, and I had to get in their way so that she wouldn't be traumatized at this school." Sakura explained as she stole the sandwich which was sitting on Naruto's plate and bit it.

"If it wasn't for Sakura, I would probably been report for being violent and be send out of this school." She said but not sounding bit remorse. Sasuke then stare back at his food and started to get a bite of it. "See, he's the most caring guide I've ever had!" she said with full of sarcasm. The lovers in their front giggled together.

"The line is too long and you're so slow." Sasuke finally spoke and handed her a bottle of strawberry juice and a chicken sandwich. Ino looked at them suspiciously then to Sasuke

"You don't put any poison in here, right?" she asked. Sasuke didn't mind to answer,

"Aw~ isn't it sweet for someone like Sasuke?" Sakura teased, Ino slapped her forehead.

"Thank you" Ino said and started eating her sandwich. The Uchiha just nodded at her and they both indulged themselves on their lunch,

Ino's day went so slow after lunch, they finished their meal and headed to her next room and left the lovers alone. It was still as awkward as the first time she had walked with him. She waited patiently for Sasuke to speak but to no avail.

And so her last class was over and it was already four-forty five in the afternoon. She hurriedly packed her things and headed towards the door where Uchiha Sasuke was leaning; and as always, the girls were drooling over him and just to tease them and have her revenge she smile sweetly at the young man

"Just don't push me away, I want my revenge" she whispered in his ear and threw her arms around his strong ones. She saw how the insecure girls gawked and widened their eyes upon seeing it. it surprised her that Sasuke who normally pushed away any girl who dare touched him did nothing except to walked strangely slow, as if he too was enjoying their mini show. When they were out of the observing eyes, Ino immediately pulled away. "Thank you for this day" she said and walked away towards him. But as she was about to pull opened the back seat of her car she said "you don't have to escort me tomorrow."

"It's my job to do it until next week" he replied and walked towards where she was, at first Ino thought that Sasuke was going to her but it just happened that his car was also parked beside her. "Don't be late" he said and entered his dark blue sports car. She was still standing until she felt something on the palms of her hands.

 _What's this?_ She thought and saw a piece of paper that was I bit crumpled in her hand; she unfold it and she grinned victoriously because the paper had some interesting detail.

 _Uchiha Sasuke -_ _+81-90-XXXX-XXXX_


End file.
